


Not Quite Sommeliers

by songofthe52hertzwhale



Series: Dalton Big Bang 2018 [7]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofthe52hertzwhale/pseuds/songofthe52hertzwhale
Summary: Julian and Logan take an anniversary trip to a vineyard. It goes about as well as can be expected.





	Not Quite Sommeliers

It seemed like a good idea, in theory.

Julian enjoyed wine, and Logan enjoyed _Julian_ , so taking a four-day trip to a vineyard up in Northern California separate from work commitments and the hustle of the city seemed _heavenly_.

In practice, though…vineyards? Not their thing.

“Hm,” Julian adopted a serious expression, swirling his wine in his glass, “I’m getting a hint…just a faint sensation…of alcohol.”

The haughty smile on the sommelier’s face wavers, “This is a 1929 Bordeaux. The best vintage we have to offer here.”

Julian nods, only half-listening as he downs the rest of the glass. The sommelier turns to Logan next, obviously hoping for a more intelligent response.

“How about you, Mr. Wright?”

Logan takes a small sip, hums a little and looks up at the man, “Tell me, is this wine made from green grapes or red grapes?”

The sommelier actually throws his hands in the air. He snatches the bottle off the table, storming back down to the cellar.

Julian grins, “Green or red grapes, really?”

“Faint taste of alcohol?”

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to say!” Julian laughs, picks up Logan’s barely-touched glass and swallows the rest, “See, I know this tastes good, but I couldn’t tell you what flavor profile it has or anything.”

“You should’ve told him your favorite wine comes in a screw-top at Target, he might’ve actually fainted in front of us.”

“I don’t understand why people are so pretentious about wine. Once you’re like a glass and a half in you can’t even _tell_.”

“Why are they giving us such tiny sips anyway?” Logan asks, “I can barely taste anything, let alone get drunk. I thought this’d be more fun.”

The sommelier reappears, two more bottles of wine in his hands. He sets them down on the table, looking a little frustrated.

“Here’s a red and a white. From Costco. Our chef uses them to cook. Enjoy.”

He shoots them a disgusted look before storming off again, muttering something under his breath in French.

“He called us classless,” Julian says, even as he reaches for a bottle, “Stupid Americans. He hates us.”

“He can’t hate us too much, he brought us wine.”

“He brought us the cheap shit they don’t actually give their normal guests.”

Despite the complaint, Julian pours them each a generous glass of white wine and takes a sip.

“This is more what I had in mind,” he says, “Us just chugging wine with a great view of the sunset.”

He rises from his own chair, lightly kicks at Logan’s leg until he maneuvers himself the way Julian likes. Logan readily accepts him into his lap, winding an arm around his waist to keep him steady. This _is_ nice, he has to admit — much nicer than listening to pretentious wine connoisseurs spout off facts about the kind of barrel certain vintages had been aged in.

“At least they left the cheese plate,” Julian says, scooping up a slice with a cracker and feeding it to Logan, “Fancy wines don’t make sense to me, but fancy cheese is _fantastic_.”

“Did you read the pamphlet? You’ll love what they serve at eight. Chocolate fondue and dessert wine.”

“Oh my god, that sounds amazing.”

“So not an awful vacation, then?”

Julian leans back against Logan’s shoulder and tilts his head up, smiling softly, “No. It’s pretty great.”


End file.
